Once Upon a Dream
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Life can be almost perfect in our dreams. Post "The Couple in the Cave". One-shot.


**Just a story I started writing a couple of weeks ago and didn't finish until I found it again today. It's a little one-shot inspired by Brennan's declarations of "dreaming about Booth" and "thinking about them together" while she was in the Maluku Islands. If you had read my other story "What was Left Unsaid", you might read this as a little tag about what happened between the last chapter of that story and the epilogue. ;)**

**But it's absolutely not necessary to read "What was Left Unsaid" to read this one.

* * *

**

.

.

.

Booth took a glance at his watch. He was late. She would kill him. He had last minute issues at work and just couldn't leave the FBI before everything was resolved. But now he was at home, and that was all that mattered, right?

"You're late." He heard her voice coming from the couch as soon as he the door lock clicked open. He squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped the daffodils he got on his way back home would improve her mood about him.

If they didn't, he could always use one of his techniques on bed with her. They always worked.

"I know, babe, I'm sorry." Booth said and walked toward her, who was sitting with her legs crossed under her on the couch and with a huge pillow over her lap serving as an arm rest. There was some documentary on TV and she seemed to be very interested in it, since she didn't even turned her head to look at him. But Booth was pretty sure she was just ignoring him to punish him for being late. Like_ she_ could be a person to complain about one's working hours. "Come on, Bones, you can't stay mad at me. You know better than anyone how it is to get stuck at work."

He stopped behind her and kissed her neck, getting the most adorable giggles in response.

_Good_, she wasn't really mad.

"You promised you would get home earlier today so we could watch that movie you heard was so good." She pouted. "And now Tommy is already asleep. He told me I wasn't as good telling him the bed night story as you are, which, I have to admit, made me feel quite offended, since _I _am the writer here."

"Writer, Bones, not storyteller. _Big _difference." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"What's that?" She tried to peek and see what he was hiding behind his back.

"I was on my way home and I saw that guy selling this amazing daffodils and I remembered how much my beautiful wife loved this flowers…" He smiled his patented smile as he told her the story.

"You're really feeling guilty for being late, aren't you?" She tried to hold back a smile, but failed completely.

"Yeah. You know how much I hate wasting time at work when I should be home with you and Tommy." He tilted his head down to kiss her on the lips again.

"I loved them." Her heart melted and she smelled the flowers. "You must be tired, why don't you go take a shower while I put the dinner on the table?" She suggested as she took off his tie. "I made this incredible _spaghetti a la carbonara_…"

"Hmmm… you cooked?" He looked at her with warm eyes and started playing with the edge of her hair.

"Yes, but don't get very used to it. I arrived home early and today is a special day."

"It is?" He asked surprised. _Did he forget some special date?_

"Yes. Now go take a shower." She stood up and he mourned the loss of her touch. "You're stinking." She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, always so kind, my lovely Bones." Booth chuckled and started walking to their bedroom. "One of the reasons I'm crazy about you."

"I know."

.

.

Dinner couldn't have gone better. Booth told Brennan her culinary skills were better than ever and she said it had improved a lot since they got married and she started cooking for the family. She liked to cook. It was somehow therapeutic and nothing made her happier than seeing her son, her husband and her step-son enjoying one of her meals.

Once they were finished, Booth went to clean the kitchen while Brennan got the DVD ready for their movie. Watching a movie snuggled in each other's arms in the end of the night had become one of their favorite activities.

"Remember that night Tommy slept over at Hodgins and Angela's and we went to that great restaurant to celebrate our second anniversary together and we came back home and didn't sleep at all?" She asked when the credits started rolling in the end of the movie.

"Oh… yeah… that was an amazing night." Booth smiled with the great memory. They've got dressed up, went to a fancy restaurant, drank a lot of wine, danced to slow songs and finished the perfect night at their king sized bed.

"I agree. Your performance was spectacular."

"Thanks, Bones." He smiled cockily. "You did quite well yourself."

"I most certainly did." She smirked and looked up to face him, tenderness showing all over her face as she said the next sentence. "Booth… I think we might get that little girl you've been wanting for so long."

He was in silence for a moment, not quite believing in what he'd just heard.

"You… you're pregnant?" The happiness was so clear in her face that Brennan felt her heart swelling inside her chest. "We are having another baby?"

"Uh-hum." She mirrored his smile and he kissed her passionately, landing his hand gently on her flat stomach once the kiss was over.

"I love you, Bones." He said that so tenderly that she almost wanted to cry. "I love you so much. Thanks me for making me the happiest man in the world."

"You can't possible know that, Booth." She narrowed her eyes. "There are over six billion people in the planet and-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I_ know_, Bones."

And she believed him.

.

.

Temperance Brennan woke up panting.

_That dream._

She'd been having dreams like that since she went to Indonesia.

She and Booth married. She and Booth happy and in love. She and Booth playing in the park with a dark haired little boy and a redhead little girl. She and Booth laughing with the kids and dancing in the middle of the living room while listening to a catchy song. She and Booth working together during the day and coming home at night.

_Together._

They were happy in her dreams. _Very happy._ And in her dreams, love wasn't scary. It was good. And warm. And fulfilling. The FBI didn't mind them being together and they were still the best in what they did. She had two beautiful and healthy children and Booth loved and spoiled her during her pregnancies.

Those dreams made her think about them together. That they could make things work between them. When she caught that flight to come back to DC, she wanted to tell him that she was ready to give them a try.

She wanted that life. She wanted that family. _Their family._

But she'd been late.

She missed her chance and he'd moved on.

He'd found another woman and he was happy.

The woman sharing a bed and waking up next to him every day wouldn't be her.

_It would be Hannah._

Hannah who wasn't a coward. Hannah who wasn't afraid to open her heart to love. Hannah who accepted his love when he offered. Hannah who haven't said no.

When she closed her eyes again, she hoped she'd dream about her husband again and their son Tommy and their beautiful baby girl. Charlotte. She smiled. Because they had the little girl Booth wanted. Her name was Charlotte.

At least in her dreams, Temperance Brennan could be very happy.

.

.

.

* * *

**Was it terrible? And way too corny? =/**

***sighs***

**I need Hannah gone.  
**


End file.
